Cuando todo termine
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: El número doce de Grimmauld Place le resultaba dolorosamente similar a la prisión de Azkaban pero ella era culpable de que los viernes hubiera una razón por la que celebrar su condena en la mansión Black. SiriusTonks, regalo para Dryadeh :p


**Notas:** _Lo sé, han pasado milenios desde la última vez que di señales de vida. Mil perdones. Vuelvo con el regalito que me tocó escribir para Dryadeh en el amigo invisible de la pasada kdd. Un Sirius/Tonks con beso incluido y sin insinuaciones del amor de Sirius y Remus xD  
Acepto tomates, latas de cerveza vacas y ropa interior sin lavar, pero todo eso dejadlo para el final ;) Besotes!_

_Elea :p_

**CUANDO TODO TERMINE**

_**By Elea**_

Septiembre abría los libros de sus vidas en un capítulo ambientado en el mundo real, donde todos tenían obligaciones que atender, trabajo o escuela principalmente, lejos de los límites del cuartel general de la Orden. Todos salvo Sirius. El número doce de Grimmauld Place le resultaba dolorosamente similar a la prisión de Azkaban desde que el verano empacó los buenos recuerdos y se despidió sin siquiera mirar atrás. La puerta principal se cerró de golpe y el eco de un difuso "_hasta_ _pronto_" resonó en cada rincón del viejo caserón. El silencio ahogaba y la impropia calma, tan solo quebrantada por los lamentos del retrato de su madre, erizaba la piel. La repentina soledad se palpaba en cada habitación abandonada y se volvía de un dolor agudo en la cena recién servida para un único comensal que había perdido el apetito. Los murales y tapices, sobriamente dispuestos sobre las paredes de piedra, arañaban las viejas cicatrices de un pasado tormentoso. Las ventanas, cerradas a cal y canto, proyectaban instantáneas de una ciudad libre que tal vez no volvería a pisar, condenado a vagar por los pasillos de la mansión a la espera de una visita imprevista que le rescatara de las garras del hastío.

Llegó una noche de viernes. La tormenta azotaba el centro de Londres y las calles arropaban sus secretos bajo un manto de una negrura impenetrable. En la biblioteca de la residencia familiar, a la luz de las velas, Sirius combatía el aburrimiento adelantando trabajo para la Orden. De esta manera se mantenía ocupado y su impuesta clausura se volvía menos monótona. La última reunión no había resultado, en absoluto, alentadora. Desde el Ministerio se edulcoraba la realidad y silenciar los rumores se había convertido en la máxima prioridad de los subordinados de Fudge. Los últimos reportes hablaban de sobornos, despidos improcedentes y ridículas leyes precipitadamente aprobadas. El mundo mágico se desmoronaba y a los miembros de la Orden les desbordaba el trabajo. Excepto a Sirius, tan solo autorizado a escuchar, protestar y quedarse de brazos cruzados en el caserón hasta una nueva reunión. Harto de la situación, decidió indagar en los documentos rescatados de la Primera Guerra en busca de un patrón, una señal que rellenara las lagunas. Había desenterrado viejos volúmenes de las estanterías y desplegado sobre la mesa arrugados ejemplares de _El Profeta _en busca de términos, aparentemente insignificantes, que pudieran ser de utilidad. Entre bostezos y fugaces vistazos a través de los cristales, hojeaba en vano páginas de polvoriento pergamino.

Golpe en la frente con la puerta, túnica enredada en la manilla, traspié con los flecos de la alfombra, choque con la mesita del vestíbulo, candelabro al suelo, tropezón con el perchero, caída de bruces en el tercer peldaño de la escalera principal. El retrato de la Señora Black puso el grito en el cielo desde el recibidor y Sirius, medio adormilado, dio un respingo en el sillón. Comprobó en el reloj de pared que pasaba de la medianoche y que, al otro lado de los cristales, la tormenta no daba tregua a la ciudad.

Entornó la puerta con brusquedad y hundió la cabeza en la penumbra del pasillo. Los alaridos agudos de Walburga ascendían por el hueco de la escalera, ensordeciendo los inquietantes ruidos procedentes del vestíbulo y el crujir de la madera bajo unas pisadas desgastadas.

- ¡Kreacher! – llamó desde el umbral, de malos modos. - ¡Kreacher! ¿a qué se debe este alboroto?

El elfo se arrastró como una sombra desde lo alto de las escaleras al fondo del pasillo, con las orejas gachas y las manos en la cabeza.

- Traidores, impuros, indignos invitados del amo. ¡Cómo osan a poner un pie en la casa de los Black! Si mi señora ama regresara de entre los muertos no permitiría que deshonraran así su apellido.

Sirius no recordaba esperar visita. Y de tratarse de una reunión improvisada de la Orden habría sido invitado. Empuñó la varita con firmeza y descendió la escalinata con prudencia, evitando los peldaños roncos que delataran su presencia. Por un momento fantaseó con la idea de sorprender a Severus Snape en una situación comprometedora, que dejara constancia de su evidente traición al compromiso con la Orden. Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse reduciéndole a golpe de varita, pronunciando un maleficio que le dejara suspendido en el aire, cabeza abajo, como en los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. Lo que encontró fue inesperado y, en un primer momento, decepcionante, pues había echado por tierra sus ansias de desenmascarar a Snape. El tono rosado de sus cabellos la delató. Tonks se había desplomado en las escaleras y dormitaba plácidamente, sin zapatilla en el pie izquierdo, con los pantalones rotos a la altura de las rodillas, una camiseta de _Las Brujas de Macbeth _bajo la túnica, las mejillas sonrosadas y un ardiente olor a whisky de fuego en los labios. Sirius tomó a la muchacha en brazos y cargó con ella hasta uno de los dormitorios de invitados, en el primer piso, junto al comedor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Golpe en la frente con la puerta, túnica enredada en la manilla, traspié con los flecos de la alfombra, choque con la mesita del vestíbulo, candelabro al suelo, tropezón con el perchero, caída de bruces en el tercer peldaño de la escalera principal. Sirius, desde la biblioteca, sacudía la cabeza al repasar los sonidos que la delataban cada tarde de viernes a las ocho en punto. Poco importaba que se hubiera molestado en redecorar el recibidor, que la mesa no estuviera centrada y el perchero ligeramente desplazado a la izquierda. Tonks se las ingeniaba para hacerlos caer, como el primer día. Sirius dejaba cuanto tenía entre manos y se asomaba a la escalera para encontrarla, como siempre, recolocándose la túnica con movimientos torpes o frotándose la frente dolorida. Los cabellos se tornaban de un violeta intenso cuando advertía la presencia de Sirius y le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido en los escasos cinco metros que distaban de la puerta principal.

Durante semanas ella fue sus ojos al mundo exterior. Tonks inundaba el caserón con anécdotas del mundo mágico y de las extrañas costumbres de los muggles con los que se cruzaba de camino a Grimmauld Place. Pintaba de colores las noticias en gris que portaban los demás miembros de la Orden. Y siempre estaba dispuesta a prolongar una conversación, salpicada de cerveza, hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Inolvidables charlas en las que jamás salieron a relucir pasajes de aquella noche culpable de que los viernes hubiera una razón por la que celebrar su condena en el numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

**0o0o0o0o0**

El segundo viernes de mayo Sirius echó en falta el golpe en la frente con la puerta, la túnica enredada en la manilla, el traspié con los flecos de la alfombra, el choque con la mesita del vestíbulo, el candelabro al suelo, el tropezón con el perchero y la caída de bruces en el tercer peldaño de la escalera principal. La cena se enfriaba en la mesa del comedor y las manecillas del reloj avanzaban sin compasión. A punto estaba de acostarse cuando escuchó una desconcertante explosión procedente de la puerta principal. Le acompañó una segunda detonación menos estridente y el crujido de la madera quebrada y los cristales reducidos a añicos. Sirius se precipitó escaleras abajo para comprobar que, efectivamente, parte de la fachada había sido derribada. Bajo los escombros se asomaban piezas de metal, negras y del color de la plata, y unas ruedas, aún en movimiento. De pie junto al desastre, Tonks se sacudía las astillas y el polvo adherido a su túnica.

- ¿Eso es… ? – comenzó Sirius, incrédulo.

- Sí, y lo siento, no pretendía destrozártela pero no pensé que traerla desde el Bosque Prohibido fuera tan complicado – se excusó atropelladamente, tratando de descifrar la expresión de Sirius – he montado en escoba borracha, no creí que esto pudiera ser más difícil…

- ¿… mi moto? – concluyó, ignorando las palabras de disculpa de Tonks - ¡Joder, mi moto!

- Tal vez no haya sido una buena idea, pero puedo repararla, conozco un hechizo infalible – continuó, palpando nerviosamente la túnica en busca de la varita - que si no recuerdo mal era …

Sirius la arrastró al silencio antes de que extrajera la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. La estrechó fervientemente entre sus brazos y cabellos de Tonks se volvieron de un rosa intenso. Bajo su nariz, graciosamente salpicada de polvo negruzco, se perfiló una sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción que Sirius desdibujó con un impulsivo roce de labios. Saboreó la suavidad de sus labios carnosos, aterciopelados, antes de abrirse camino en su boca. Arrastró la lengua de Tonks a un juego de hélices, espirales y delicadas embestidas. Era su manera de dar las gracias.

- La arreglaré al modo muggle – sentenció antes de dedicarla un guiño y perderse en dirección al comedor.

Aquella noche Sirius volvió a cumplir diecisiete años. Desempolvó su vieja cazadora de cuero, que aún le servía. Recuperó la buena costumbre de desabrocharse los botones superiores de la camisa, dejando a la vista los tatuajes del pecho. Comenzó a sentarse en el comedor con los pies sobre la mesa. En ocasiones se transformaba en el perro. Correteaba por la casa y dejaba un presente de orín a los pies del retrato de la señora Black. Rescató el viejo gramófono y liberó la música de su juventud, la misma música muggle que hacía enloquecer a su madre, por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place. La hacía sonar para enmudecer los alaridos del retrato mientras reparaba la moto, sirviéndose de una caja de herramientas muggles que el Señor Weasley, muy amablemente, le había prestado de su colección particular.

La primera semana de junio la Orden convocó una reunión de carácter urgente. Fue un encuentro dominado por las malas noticias, los informes poco tranquilizadores, las escasas esperanzas de la comunidad mágica. Tras dos largas horas de tensión y desaliento, el grupo abandonó el comedor de Grimmauld Place sumido en un abrumador silencio. Cabizbajos, arrastraban a su paso el peso de una guerra que amenazaba con abrir fuego en cuestión de semanas, quizás días.

Sirius permanecía recostado sobre la pared, junto a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación contigua. Se despedía de sus compañeros con un movimiento de cabeza, un apretón de manos, una palmada en la espalda. Cuando Tonks pasó a su lado, Sirius señaló con la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación. La misma estancia que arropó a la muchacha en su descanso etílico, meses atrás. Tonks se asomó con desconfianza y allí la vio, una silueta imponente, con la pintura negra impecable y reluciente, nada que ver con el amasijo de hierros que irrumpió a través de la puerta principal del caserón.

- Cuando todo termine, – susurró Sirius a sus espaldas- ¿Te atreverías a probarla?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Necesitarás emborracharme para subirme otra vez a ese trasto! – respondió jovial, con un repentino cambio de color de pelo acompañado de un guiño cómplice, antes de seguir al grupo hacia la puerta principal.

No contaban con que no habría más reuniones, ni más noches de viernes. Para Sirius, todo estaba a punto de terminar.

**F I N**

**Notas (again):** Teneis las verduras/latas/ropainteriorsucia preparadas? Este es el momento de arrojarmelas, para ello solo teneis que clickear sobre "Go".

Hasta la próxima!!

Elea


End file.
